Another Lannister: Kevin Baratheon
by GOTandTWDfan
Summary: Kevin Baratheon is the only true son of Cersei Lannister and Robert Baratheon. He is a 12 year old prince and is the true heir to the throne. He is riding with his family to Westeros to meet with Lord Stark and when he gets there, he ends up finding himself falling for Arya Stark. Future Arya/Oc Rated M for future lemons as its Game of Thrones.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: There is another. Another Baratheon. Another Lannister. His name is Kevin Baratheon. He is well known as people have heard about his excellent talent with a sword. He is willing to fight for whoever he trusts the most but even his own family aren`t trusted by Kevin. He is the younger brother of Joffrey Baratheon and the older brother of Myrcella and Tommen and is the only true born son of Robert Baratheon and Cersei Lannister.**

Name: Kevin Baratheon

Age: 12

Gender: Male

House: Lannister

Rank: Prince

Appearance: He has his fathers black hair and his mothers eyes but he is strong like his father was at that age. He has a scar on his left arm after he was attacked whilst hunting with his father. Normally dresses like his brother would as thats how his mother wants them to look.

Personality: He can be very evil towards people like Joffrey because Joffrey is evil to his younger siblings. He is very strong and has proven that over the years, some praise his fathers training of him but some look at him as some kind of monster. However Kevin would tell you that he is strong because he learnt it on his own. He is very smart, almost as smart as Tyrion.

Strenghs: Knows how to handle a sword, is very smart, can almost read people and he doesn`t mind killing people to prove himself.

Weaknesses: Arrogant, sometimes a bit too cocky, people fear him making him fear himself sometimes.

Sexuality: Heterosexual.

Future bethrothed: Arya Stark.

 **A/N: This is just the opening of this story. If you guys have any ocs you can send them in as well but not all will be used. Just copy the format that i used if you want to send an oc in. Next chapter will let the story of Kevin Baratheon start.**


	2. Arriving in Winterfell

**A/N: Kevin Baratheon-the loyal baratheon is on the way to Winterfell with his family. Little does he know that the people there will change his life forever.**

 **Guest: I`ve seen stories like that before. I`m making him nothing like a Mary Sue. He might kill some people but believe me he won`t be able to attack and kill people like the hound or the mountain.**

The baratheons had been riding towards Winterfell with a lot of lannister soldiers, they were going there to offer Lord Eddard Stark himself a position as hand of the king. Kevins mother and siblings were inside a cart whilst Kevin and his father were on there horses. They had been riding for two months just to get to Winterfell.

Kevin is known by many to be a great black smith with some people like Tobho Mott and Gendry only being better than him. Kevin is still young however and people were certain he would get better at the job. His archery wasn`t the best and Kevin could admit that himself. He was much better fighting with a sword rather than a crossbow. He agreed when people said it was probably the only thing Joffrey was better than him at.

No matter what people think when they look at how he acts around his family, he couldn`t stand his father or mother sometimes. His father was always drunk and if he wasn`t drunk he was a fool. He was a fool because he was in love with a woman who had been dead for years. Lyanna Stark was someone Robert claimed he loved when in reality he knew nothing about her. His father lusted over her but that was it. However his mother was a different story, he didn`t mind his uncles in fact he loved his uncle Tyrion and uncle Jaime but his mother was someone that always changed how she felt about him and everyone. She could be really nice to you but then she could be the most cruel person in the world. Kevin knew how much his parents hated each other but if he had to choose, he would choose his mother over his father any day. He didn`t love his father but he loved his mother, his father might have taught him how to fight but really he was taught by Jaime and Barristan Selmy as his father would have been too drunk to teach him. The only time Robert Baratheon had ever respected any of his kids was when Kevin killed a boar in the woods when he was 10. Guards had been around to see it and were very impressed when he tracked and killed the boar and then proceeded to cook the boar afterwards. That was the only time he`d ever been respected by his father.

His relationship with Joffrey was a weird one that`s for sure. One day they could hate each other and the next could be practically best friends. Joffrey was much weaker than Kevin was and that made him jealous of him. Kevin and him both made peace with each other after he hunted the boar. Things were looking good until Joffrey thought it would be a good idea to target their younger siblings. There was no one on this earth that Kevin loved more than Tommen and Myrcella. Joffrey started bullying them and went as far as killing one of Tommens cats just to impress their father. Lets just say Joffrey was lucky he was still alive. Kevin knew of his fathers plan to marry Joffrey off with one of the Starks to combine their houses and make them both stronger. Kevin wouldn`t let it happen. No one deserved to have to be married and betrothed to Joffrey. Yet if he had to pick between his family and someone else, his family would always come first.

His relationships with his uncle were odd. Jaime and him could fall out over the smallest things as Jaime sometimes made comments about him. But Jaime had trained Kevin and as a result would constantly praise his skill with a sword. Jaime however didn`t know that Kevin knew about his incestual relationship with his mother. Tyrion Lannister was his favorite uncle and he admired Tyrions knowledge. He wanted to be just like Tyrion was when it came to letting people know what he thought of them. His uncle and him would normally spend a lot of time together when Tyrion wasn`t getting drunk and shagging random prostitutes. That was the only thing he didn`t like about his uncle Tyrion. His uncle Stannis was another story, they were quite different as Kevin would love to laugh and have a joke with his family but Stannis was one of the most humorless men on the planet. However they had a mutual respect for each other as Stannis was honest and loyal. Kevin rarely spoke to his cousin Shireen, Stannis` daughter but when they did speak, it would normally be about ancient myths and they would tell random stories to Tommen and Myrcella. Stannis had left Kings Landing however as Jon Arryn had died and he decided to head back to Dragonstone which Kevin respected but didn`t like as he wished his whole family could live together and get on well with each other. His uncle Renly was very carefree and would never really be interested in the important matters of the realm. He would let most commoners starve just to protect himself. Renly thought everything was a game which is kind of true but he literally treated everything as a game and that was dangerous considering he is on the small council. All the lords respected both men equally and would ask both for opinions before deciding what to do. They may not love each other but they respected each other.

His grandfather Tywin Lannister was very smart and respected by most people and Kevin definitely respected him and feared him as well but Tywin liked Kevin because they both believed family to be the most important thing in the world.

Kevin himself was currently riding his horse right next to his father who then started a conversation. "Remembering old memories?" The king enquires as Kevin hadn`t said a word since the afternoon before.

Kevin looks up at him "Something like that." Kevin answers. He was actually thinking about Winterfell, he had never met the Starks before so he was somewhat nervous. "Are the starks good people?" He asks.

Robert was surprised by his question. "Yes, definitely. Me and Ned Stark are old friends who both fought for King Aerys Targaryan but you already know this. I haven`t seen Ned in 9 years." The king says.

Before Kevin could reply, Robert started looking around as if he remembered once being here. "We`re close. Very close." Robert explains. "We`ll ride ahead." he tells Kevin.

`Not like i have a choice` Kevin thought to himself. "Barristan me and Kevin are riding ahead." Robert says. However before he could even prepare Kevin had shot off on his horse and rode ahead. Roberts horse was faster however and had quickly reached the entrance of Winterfell. Any smile he had on his face was gone as he and Kevin both stopped there horses. There was a large castle standing tall there and it was home of the Starks. Off in the distance were the weirwood trees. Kevin scoffed at the sight of them, he didn`t believe in the old gods and anyone who did he would call crazy. He prayed to the seven and that had brought him closer with most members of his family all except his father.

"Winterfell." Kevin states.

"Aye. A home of honourable men. This place changed people from boys into men and it will never ever become old." Robert says.

"Unless someone burns it to the ground." Kevin says making his father move uncertainly.

The others soon came up behind them and Robert started ordering people. "Kevin, Joffrey, both of you will be riding at the front. You`re princes it`s time to act like them." Robert says.

They continued riding ahead inside Winterfell and when they entered, people dropped to their knees in respect as the king had arrived in Winterfell.

 **A/N: That`s the first chapter of hopefully many in this story. If you have any feedback please give me it but make it constructive if you can.**


	3. Meeting the Starks

**A/N: Update: extra character.**

 **Alex Morgan can be from our time like from 2016 he can be sent there by dark magic like the red women uses. I like him to be like a babysister for Ned Stark kids and then having him travling with Arya and Kevin keeping them safe he may uses words from our time that may get him into trouble. He's from England and he loves music and maybe the kids can request a song from time to time. He likes books and history and game of thrones could be perfect of him. He can be quite a prankster so he can play jokes on the older kids like Joffrey and Sansa. He is kind and careering so people may take advantage of him.**

 **Now that that`s done onto the chapter.**

Kevin and Joffrey rode into Winterfell. His horse could ride much faster than his brothers but they were told to stick together. People started staring in awe at the entourage that entered Winterfell. Most people that caught Kevins eye stared at him in confusion. They were probably wondering if all the stories about the young prince were true.

He continued riding for about a minute before coming to a stop in the middle of the courtyard as the rest of the horse riders followed in. It was at this moment that he saw the Stark family for the first time.

The first person he saw had a rather somber expression on his face, dark hair and almost grey eyes. Kevin could easily tell that this was Lord Eddard Stark. The lord of Winterfell.

Next to him was a women with auburn hair and she was standing close to Lord Stark. On further inspection Kevin worked out this was his wife Lady Catelyn Stark.

On Eddards other side was a much younger male who had auburn curls and blue eyes instead of grey. He obviously got that from Catelyn. This was Robb Stark, their firstborn child and the future lord of Winterfell.

Then their was a younger girl who had bright auburn hair and she looked a bit like her mother. The girl was looking at Joffrey and he was returning the looks. Kevin couldn`t help but shake his head at their antics. This was obviously Sansa Stark. `my father is going to marry the two off. This can`t happen, nobody deserves to live with Joffrey Baratheon as their betrothed.` Kevin thought to himself.

The next person in the line was a young boy and then a much younger boy standing next to him but Kevin couldn`t tell who they were from his fathers stories of the Starks.

Finally their was then a girl who had misty grey eyes. Two pairs of eyes met each other as the dark blue eyes of Kevin Baratheon met the grey eyes of a Stark. The youngest daughter of Lord Stark. Their eyes were glued to each other and the girl showed a look of excitement in her eyes. Kevin couldn`t bring himself to look away until he is nudged on the shoulder. He turns quickly to see the kingslayer his uncle Jaime Lannister staring at him with a smirk on his face. "Let`s move." He says.

The king dismounted his horse with help from his squire Lancel Lannister. Robert walked towards Eddard Stark and along the way people dropped to their knees as their king approached them. He motioned for everyone to stand and they did.

"You`ve got fat." King Robert Baratheon says to Lord rolled his eyes at his fathers words. Lord Stark just looked at his stomach and they both started chuckling before pulling each other into a hug.

Robert with a huge grin on his face asks "Nine years! Why haven t I seen you? Where the hell have you been?" He asks.

"Guarding the north for you, your grace. Winterfell is yours." Ned replies.

His father starts making his way down the line of Starks embracing Catelyn and shaking Robbs hand. He reaches the girl who he couldn`t stop staring at and asks for her name.

"Arya" She replies strongly. `I`ll make sure to remember her name.` Kevin says to himself.

After the king had greeted everyone Kevin memorized the three he didn`t know the names off. Arya, Bran and Rickon.

Just then Kevins mother Cersei makes her way over to them. She holds her hand up for them to kiss her hand. Lord Stark kisses her ring which she smiles at.

"Ned take me to your crypts. I shall pay my respects." His father says.

"We have been riding for months my love. The dead can surely wait." His mother argues. The king ignored his mother and went towards the crypts and Ned reluctantly followed.

"I don`t understand why he did that. He says he is in love with a girl that i bet he hardly remembers a thing about." Kevin says to his uncle Jaime.

"Your father is strange like that. For years he has said that he in love with Lyanna Stark but she died 9 years ago." Jaime says. Then their mother joins them.

Kevin decides that he needs to put his horse away so instead of listening to their conversation, he walks to the stables whilst the rest of his family were being shown to their quarters by the Stark family. He puts his horse away and then realises that Robb had stayed behind and with him was another man around his age that looked a lot like Eddard Stark. `Must be a bastard`. Kevin thinks to himself.

He leaves the stables and notices a very tall man in the background who was being followed by the stable master. He makes his way over to Robb and the other man who look up as he approaches.

"It`s nice to meet you my prince. I`m Robb and this is my half brother Jon." Robb says offering his hand which Kevin shakes wordlessly.

Kevin stares at Jon who looked like he didn`t want to be there. Jon offers his shaking hand "It`s a pleasure to meet you. My p-prince." Jon says.

Kevin stares at the hand before shaking it.

Before he could say a word however Robb started speaking. "Has anyone given you a tour yet my prince?" He asks.

"First off stop with the my prince thing all of the time just call me Kevin." Kevin tells them getting nods off of the half brothers. "No i haven`t recieved a tour." he answers Robbs question.

Robb and Jon then decide to show Kevin around Winterfell. The first place they go to is the training grounds where Ser Rodrik Cassel was training his men in order for them to become brave and strong fighters. They showed him everything in Winterfell from the castle to the armory and they ended up back at the quarters.

Kevin had met their master blacksmith who was very good at carving swords. Not as good as his master Tobho Mott but good.

Jon randomly asks the prince a question "Is it true Kevin that you killed your first man when you were 9." Ned Starks bastard son asks.

Robb was shocked at what he said and quickly apologised on behalf on Jon.

"It`s fine, Yes i did kill my first man at age 9. The man was a murderer who had killed 6 guards already and had been threatening to kill every Baratheon that was still alive. My father sent some guards out to try and kill this man but they were all killed. Eventually it got to the point where i went out myself to find him and i did find him. He attacked me and had a knife to my throat. I headbutted him, picked up my sword off of the ground and removed his head." Kevin explains. Both Jon and Robb were shocked at the explanation of why he killed the man who attacked his family and his family`s guards.

Noticing that the both were speechless he decided to end the tour. "Thank you for your hospitality, it`s much better than what we got anywhere else." Kevin says.

"It was our pleasure Kevin." Robb replies.

Kevin then started looking around him. "You need to send Lord Stark to my quarters tomorrow at around mid day." He tells Robb and Jon.

"Why?" Robb questions confused.

"Tell him it involves the planned betrothal of Sansa and Joffrey. We cannot join our houses like this." Kevin says.

Then without waiting for a response, Kevin turns and leaves. He walks to the door of his quarters, however before he can enter, he hears what sounds like singing coming from a room a couple of rooms away. Shocked at this noise, he decides to investigate.

When he gets there, he sees Arya listening to an 18 year old male who had light brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing some very weird clothes that Kevin had never seen before in his life. Kevin wore boots and this guy wore some other type of footwear.(trainers) and he was wearing jeans and a very nice black top.

He watched for a moment as the man sang to Arya. "What are you singing?" Kevin asks making himself known and making the other two jump.

"M-my prince." Alex says shocked. "I`m sorry was i disturbing you?" He asks.

"No i just asked what you were singing?" Kevin asks.

"Oh just some stupid song that i`ve heard on the radio." Alex replies. Kevin was now confused, what the hell is a radio?

"My name is Alex Morgan my prince." He introduces himself. Arya had made her way out of the room so she was standing next to Kevin.

"Don`t be formal. Call me Kevin." Kevin says and then he leaves not quite understanding this Alex Morgan boy.

 **A/N: That is the end of this chapter. Please leave constructive criticism and fav and follow if you like the story. But for now peace out guys.**


End file.
